


Nightmares

by Justsomedreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomedreaming/pseuds/Justsomedreaming
Summary: You are having nightmares. Because of that you are scared of sleeping and you try everything to stay awake. But there seems to be a guardian angel who's watching over you.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting at a small table in the dark library you sigh. The glass on that table which you are holding is empty and so is the bottle of whiskey right next to it. Your eyes are red with some dark circles underneath. 

It's the fourth, maybe fifth day without sleep maybe even more, you lost count some days ago. You don't want to sleep, because the nightmares are back. Somehow you can't wipe off the feeling that someone is watching you. You sigh again and get up, grab the glass and the bottle and slowly walk to the kitchen. The clock above the door of the library shows that it´s already five in the morning. 

“Well, time for training then,” you mumble to yourself and you head to the training room. 

You are working on the punching bag for around two hours now, your knuckles already red and bleeding a bit, when the door opens and Dean walks in.

“Oh, here you are. We were looking for you, Cas found something, so we might have a lead on our case,” he says, looking at you. “You alright?”

You nod and smile. “Yep, I woke up early, so I thought I just could train a bit. I´ll take a shower and meet you in the library?” Dean nods and leaves the room. You stand there, eyeing your knuckles and yawning. There it is again. This strange feeling as if someone is watching you. You look around, but you don't see anyone, so you leave too, heading to your room to shower and get changed.

The door closes behind you. You weren't alone. He is sitting there, leaning against a wall and watches you. Frowning, he gets up and follows you, as your invisible guardian angel. No one can see him if he doesn't want to be seen.

You just walk in to the library when you hear them talk. Following their voices, you eventually find them sitting around the big table filled with papers. 

“Guys? The bunker´s spirit-proof, right?” You ask, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

They look at you, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you ask? Some cold spots or something?” You shake your head. “No, more like this feeling as if someone is watching me.” Dean pulls out his EMF meter and lifts it a bit. “So, where do you feel it? Some special room?” Again shaking your head you look at him. “Everywhere I am.” They stare at you and Dean looks at the EMF, but it's not showing anything. “Well, it doesn't seem like a ghost. The EMF is quiet,” Sam says, frowning. Dean smiles at you. "Maybe you have a guardian angel. Is there such a thing Cas?" Castiel observes the room and then his eyes fix to one spot and he stiffens up. 

“You okay Cas?” You ask, he nods and pulls some notes closer. "Yes, but I think, now that we know you're not haunted or something, we should work the case, right? How about you three go there and do some investigating and I do some research here and follow up?" He asks and gives you an address. "That was the first victims house." Dean takes the paper and walks out, followed by Sam and yourself. 

"Okay, see you there Cas," you say, closing the door. 

Some minutes later, Castiel turns around, looking at the one who was watching you. 

"What are you doing here? We thought you were dead." 

"Yes, I was. So were you, brother." The angel replies. "Why are you here?" Cas' hand tightens around the handle of his angels blade. "Whoa, easy Castiel. I don't want to cause trouble or something. I just want to make sure that (Y/N) is alright." The Angel retreats as Cas steps up to him. "She broke the day you died. And now when she's recovering and starts to be happy again, you come back?" Now the angel gets angry. "Being happy again? Are you boys stupid or ignorant? She's having nightmares and hasn't slept for like six days! I have been watching her, Castiel. I think she's hallucinating things," He growls, pointing at the closed door. Cas squint his eyes. "Why didn't she say something? We-" "Could've helped? You know how stubborn she can be. Don't tell them I am here. I will stay and watch over her and you can do nothing about it!" The angel clenches his teeth and then he disappears. Castiel sighs and ports himself to you, sitting in the back of the Impala. 

You startle as Cas shows up in the seat next to you. Blinking heavily you try to make the blurred vision disappear. 

"Everything alright?" He asks. You nod but it's not alright. Your head hurts and you can't concentrate on anything. 

Sam turns around to give him a heads up and you try to listen, but your concentration keeps fading away the longer he talks. 

Dean stops the car and turns around too. "We're there. That's their hideout. If Sam is right, we deal with some-" "Demons," Cas interrupts him, looking outside and nods. "There are three of them, I can sense them." 

The four of you get out of the car, getting your weapons out of the trunk. You hide your shaking hands and try to steady yourself. 'Keep focused (Y/N)' you remember yourself in your head. 

You follow the boys inside but leaving a gap between you and Sam. 

Entering the door, an arm grabs around your upper body and a hand lays down on your mouth. You try to free yourself from being grappled, but your body is weak. 

"Good evening Sam and Dean. Nice to meet you here." A familiar voice. They turn around and see you being held hostage by the demon. "Crowley? Let her go, please," Sam drops his weapon, he doesn't want you to get hurt. Dean looks at Crowley. "Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you." 

"You adorable morons. Do you really think I am stupid enough to let go of my shield?" He shakes his head and smirks. "You will let me walk out of here and I will let her go. If you try any tricks, I'll kill her." Your eyes widen as you see the figure behind the boys. His ash blonde hair, his skin looks like it's melting and he grins evil. You shake your head, heavily, trying to warn them. Dean sighs and lifts his gun to point it directly at Crowleys head. "Let her go," he growls and pulls the trigger. He assumed you would just free yourself, like always, but you couldn't, your muscles didn't move as you want to.You steill are frozen by seeing Lucifer behind them. Crowley dissapears, taking you with him, just to reappear behind them. 

"You think I am joking around boys?" His voice is tense and suddenly you feel a sharp pain between your ribs. You inhale sharply, causing you to cough. Then you feel Crowleys arm vanish and you drop down on the ground. 

"Cas! Hurry," you hear Sam's voice. Dean picks you up and carries you to the car. 

"What happened?" There's panic in Castiels voice. Your mind starts to fade away, but you pull yourself back awake every time. You feel Castiels warm hand on your chest, sending his grace through your body, healing you. But he can't heal your fatigue. 

Sitting in the back of the car, you lean your head against Cas' shoulder, keeping your eyes open, trying to stay awake. You focus on looking outside the window. Then you startle and sit up, pointing outside. "Lucifer!" You yell. Dean hits the breaks and he and Sam turn around to look at the spot you are pointing at. 

"There's no one, (Y/N). You did have a dream," Cas tries to calm you down, but you couldn't calm. You see Lucifer approaching the car, grinning. 

"Are you kidding? He's there, I see Him! I am not dreaming, I don't sleep!" You yell at them. Crawling back, at least as far as you can until you press yourself against Castiel, you shake your head. "Just drive Dean!" Sam growls and the car moves. 

"(Y/N), do you think you can flee from me? I am the one who killed your lover, don't you remember?" A voice whispers in your ear and you turn around to find yourself face to face with Lucifer. "No, you are not real…", you mumble and shake your head. "This can't be. You are locked far away!" Your voice is just a whisper, and you press your hands to your ears and your eyes close. 

Arriving at the bunker, Cas scoops you up. You're shaking and whispering to yourself. 

He carries you to the living room, laying you down on the couch. Dean and Sam following. 

"(Y/N), you need to sleep. Calm down, we are here!" 

But you can't. You shake your head and then you freeze in motion, your eyes fixed to the other side of the room. You see his back, his soft wavy brown hair and you see the silver shining end of an angels blade sticking out of his body. Again, you see Lucifer killing him. And it doesn't stop, it never does, it plays on repeat in your head. 

"No!" You scream and start running towards the scene. You don't come very far, because you stumble and almost fall. 

But a pair of strong arms catches you. 

Glancing up, you lose yourself in his golden eyes. 

Weakly you lean against his chest and he picks you up. 

"This can't be real… I am dreaming again," You whisper. 

His soft lips meet your forehead and your body fills with warmth. You are tired, but still trying to keep your eyes open. 

"You have to sleep to dream, lovely," he says quietly and his voice is raspy but soft as it always was when he spoke to you. 

"But when I sleep, I keep losing you. Every night I have to watch him kill you…" Your voice breaks. 

He carries you back to the couch, putting you down. His hand caresses your cheek and he smiles at you. Then he gets pulled away. 

Dean takes Cas' angels blade and points it at the other Angel. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are having nightmares. Because of that you are scared of sleeping and you try everything to stay awake. But there seems to be a guardian angel who's watching over you.

"We saw you die. How did you come back?" Dean walks closer to him, now letting the tip of the blade touch the angels chest, right above his heart. 

"I don't know. But I am back and I am here to watch over (Y/N), because you mutton-heads just can't! So now put away this skewer before anyone gets hurt," he answers and turns back to the couch, sitting down so you can lay your head on his lap. 

You yawn again, but still trying to stay awake. His hands are running through your hair while caressing your head. 

"I think it's better for you to leave now," Castiel steps close as he says this. Your hand grabs around the other angels wrist. 

"He stays," you whisper, weakly clinging on to him. 

"Don't worry, lovely. I won't leave." He tucks a strand of your hair back behind your ear. 

Sam steps forward, looking at you all. "Okay, so he stays. Now I want to know what's wrong with (Y/N)! Any of you giving me a heads up?" 

You weakly manage to sit up, leaning against your angel. Taking in a deep breath, you do what you should have done days ago. 

"I didn't sleep for five days.. I think. It could be more, I don't really know. I am scared of sleeping, because in my head it plays repeat… All the time," you say with a crooked voice. 

"Plays on repeat? What-" "The moment I broke, Sam. The moment Lucifer took away my love. I remember every damn thing of that day. How we got into this motel, met the gods. How he tried to save us, how he got stabbed by Kali. I knew that it wasn't real, but seeing him like that was horrible. And then I remember Lucifer," you begin to shiver, again seeing Lucifer, sitting on the small table next to the couch, grinning. You feel an arm on your shoulder and lips kissing your forehead. Your breath steadies a bit and you continue to speak. 

"I don't know why, but I couldn't move. I think Lucifer kept me in place me with his powers, probably to torture me or something. I could see them talking while you got away. Lucifer said some awful things. I was scared, I wanted to scream and warn him that Lucifer figured out about his trick. But it was too late. The last thing I saw was Gab.. His chest getting pierced with the angels blade. The blood on the silvery blade. Lucifer grinning, enjoying to see my heart shattering. Then the light bursted out of… Lucifer disappeared and I got to see Ga… See him lying there, his burned wingmarks on the ground."

"I am so so-" 

"Don't say it. You don't need to apologize Dean. It wasn't your fault," you say, then clearing your throat to go on. "I don't know what happened, I just felt my heart shatter into pieces, seeing the love of my life die, but somehow I managed to continue. It wasn't living anymore, for me it was more like existing. I felt nothing. Until some weeks ago when the first nightmare came through and I woke up in the middle of the night. And since then they didn't stop… I tried to keep myself from sleeping, because I couldn't watch him die over and over again. I started seeing things… At first it was easy to tell apart from what is real and what not. But then I saw Lucifer everywhere, reminding me of what he did. Showing me what he did. Every case we worked, I just thought 'Maybe today I'll see him again, just dying and be reunited with him again'. But every damn time, you managed to keep me alive. I just wanted to-" the arm around your shoulders tenses up. "Don't you dare to say that!" You startle because of these harsh words. 

"You are just another hallucination of mine. He is dead, he will never come back," you whisper, tears running down your cheeks. 

He gets up and kneels down before you, grabbing your face with both hands, softly forcing you to look into his golden eyes. 

"You are not hallucinating me. I am real. I still have to find out how, but I came back to you, my love," he kisses you softly. "I won't leave you again. Come on, you will now take a bath and then you will sleep. We are here, no one can harm you. And you will not have a nightmare tonight, I promise. Okay?" He waits for you to react. When you nod slowly, he picks you up and carries you to the bathroom, helping you to undress and get into the bathtub. He places a kiss on your forehead and goes back to the living room where Dean, Sam and Castiel are waiting. 

"So, you got resurrected. By who?" Cas asks and eyes the angel. He shakes his head. "I really don't know. The only thing I know is that (Y/N) needed me, and then I was here, watching her sleep. Since then I stayed invisible, I didn't want to upset her or something. But it got worse, she kept having these nightmares and then she decided to stop sleeping." "How many days didn't she get any sleep or rest?" Sams voice is filled with worry. "Today would be the seventh day." The brothers and Cas stare at him. "We didn't know.” The angel nods and smiles sadly. "She didn't want to burden you with that," he turns his head, directed to your rooms. "I'll help her to get in her bed and then we can talk." He states and appears in your bathroom to help you get out of the tub. He wraps you in a big towel, helping you put on your pyjamas and carries you over to your bed. Kissing your forehead, then your lips, he spreads your blankets over you and waits until you fall asleep. It doesn't take long until your breathing steadies and your body relaxes. 

Your angel walks back to the boys and they talk a lot. They really try to figure out how he could come back. Little do they know that your prayers were heard by a loving father who wants his son to be with the one he loves most, even more than his own kind. 

\-- around two days later --

You awake with the morning light shining through the small window of your room. The bunker lays quiet, you only hear a soft breathing next to you. You turn around and your eyes once again meet with his golden eyes. 

He smiles at you, pulling you close to his chest. 

"Good morning (Y/N), how do you feel?" His familiar raspy but soft voice let's you smile too. 

"Gabriel," you whisper. 

It's the first time you say his name again since that horrible day. 

He nods, placing a kiss on your forehead. 

"It's really me (Y/N) and it feels so good to hold you in my arms again." 

You embrace yourself in his hug, taking in his warmth and listening to his heartbeat. The familiar scent of fresh winter air, wood and a slight tone of chocolate surrounding him.

“No nightmares,” you mumble into his chest.

“No nightmares, as I promised.” His lips again touching your forehead. “You need to eat, my love. You´ve slept for two days,” he chuckles. You lift your head to look at him. “Two days?”

He nods and shifts a bit, so he can get up and still hold you tight to carry you to the kitchen. 

When he sits you down on one of the chairs, you chuckle and raise an eyebrow at him. “I didn't know you can cook,” you say, seeing scrambled eggs, freshly baked bread rolls and hot chocolate arranged on the table in front of you. He blushes and sits down next to you.

“Well, he can´t. But we helped him a bit,” Sam chuckles. “Hey, your brains still scrambled eggs?” Dean jokes as he walks in, dropping himself on one of the chairs. “Oops, did I just sit down on Lucys lap?” “Oh Winchester, actually you did. And judging from the face he's making, he enjoys is,” you say, looking very serious but bursting out in laughter after a few seconds.

You really enjoy this breakfast. It also tastes awesome. But even if you´ve slept for almost two days, you yawn after you emptied your cup of hot chocolate. 

Gabriels fingertips brush softly over your arms. “Do you want to go to bed again, (Y/N)?” You nod but look at the boys. “I would like to. Do we have a case?” Cas shakes his head. “No, you can go to sleep again. We will clean up here. Today is a day off.” He smiles and you get up, your legs still a bit weak and shaky. 

You lean on to gabriel while walking back to your room, his hand resting on your lower back.

When you arrive in your room, you immediately slip under your blankets. Gabriel smiles at you getting comfortable, holding up the blanket for him to slip in too. “Wait a second,” he says and leaves to the bathroom, just to come out a second later, wearing just some pyjama pants. 

You giggle and then he gets under the blankets too. Snuggling close to him, you place your lips on his, kissing him. 

“Promise me something, my love.” He lifts your chin with his fingers to make you look him in his golden eyes. You nod. “Everything.”

“If anything happens to me again. No, don´t say anything,” he says as you open your mouth to protest. “If anything like this happens to me again. Never think about dying to be with me again. You are the love of my life, but you deserve to be happy.”

You kiss him again and then you smile. “I am happy, Gabriel. Because you are back. Because I feel whole again.” He sighs, wanting to interrupt you. “I know what you mean. And I will promise. But you have to promise something too.” Leaning his head against your forehead he whispers: “Everything you ask for, my love.” 

“Don´t leave me ever again. Not like this.”

He nods and you take a glimpse at the necklace he´s wearing. Carefully you lift it with your finger tips. 

“You remember this?” He asks, his golden eyes resting at your surprised face.

You nod, still staring at it. You remember every detail.

_ Around twenty years ago, you were 16, your parents and you were at the big meadow near your home. It was picnic day, you always loved these days. Your father, a priest, telling you stories about the angels mentioned in the bible. Your mom, a hunter, was always braiding your hair while she sang or hummed some songs. This day, your father was telling you about the archangel Gabriel. He was your favorite amongst the angels, because everything your father read to you or told you was nothing but positive and pure.  _

_ Your moms hands stopped and so did her humming. You turned around to see a black eyed man standing behind her, a sword sticking out of her chest. Screaming you crawled backwards when that man disappeared. You heard your father scream and with a gurgling sound he stopped too.  _

_ You were scared but somehow you got up on your feet, stumbling through the woods, your hands, stained with your moms blood, clutching onto your necklace. A fragile golden cross, encircled in a pentagram. Running and tripping over your feet you prayed to god for help. When you finally fell over, not being able to move, you heard it. A sound like birds wings _

_ There was he, standing in front of you, glowing in a white light. He killed the demons that were after you and took care of your wounds, bringing you to a church far away from home to a small town in Kansas.  _

_ He turned away to leave, but you took his hand. “Thank you. I knew that god would send his kindest angel to save me.” And you gave him your necklace. Not knowing that, in this moment, the golden eyed angel lost his heart to the girl he saved. _

“You saved my life. I didn't know you kept it.” 

“I never gave it away. Do you know, that I gave you something too?”

You shake your head, a bit confused. 

He pulled you close and places a kiss to your forehead again. “This day I lost my heart to you, my love. I always watched over you. And then, some years later, I finally had the courage to talk to you. I didn´t know if you would remember me, but I had to try, because I was happy.” He smiles and chuckles. “Do you know about Cupid?” You remember the one Cupid you ever met and giggle. “Yes. Is it true? I mean this list with couples that are meant to be?”

He nods and turns around, so he lays on his back. “Yes, it is true.” “Is my name on it? I mean-” “Yep, you are priority number one on that list.” You lay your head down on his chest. “Oh…,” you mumble. After a while you ask: “And the other name?” You lift your head to look at him, meeting his golden eyes. He smiles happily and caresses your cheek. 

“Archangel Gabriel.”


End file.
